Inevitable Attraction
by Put It In A Letter
Summary: Egypt. Naomily. Trouble.


**Hey I'm new I just really like Skins so I thought I'd give it a try and see if you guys like it, enjoy!  
I'd also like to state I do not own Skins. Obviously ^_^**

**1 year back – Egypt **

**Naomi POV**

The desert was extremely hot and we had been travelling for way too long. I closed my eyes and wiped the sweat off my brow before looking to my left seeing Cook beside me. His skin was red and blotchy where the sun didn't take to him well; I squinted and looked at the unforgiving sun, seeing it wink at me slightly before getting hotter. I sighed and patted my horses head, Rain; I got a soft moan in response making me smile. I looked behind me seeing the rest of the fleet on the horses, guns firmly in their holsters. I looked ahead seeing the head, Freddie staying ever so vigilant.

"Campbell, you interested in making a bet?" I heard from next to me, I slowly turned my head to the left once more seeing Cook looking in my direction with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and me making a bet that will definitely involve me making 200 bucks." The blotchy faced man said with a toothy grin on his face.

I sighed. "What's the bet?"

"It's simple, whoever gets to the oasis first wins."

"Hmm, want to make this more interesting?" I asked with a grin.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, I knew that this would get him, the man never knew when to quit it was both admirable and irritating.

"Include that puzzle piece you found in those ruins that time and your Swiss army knife then you got a deal." I said as his smile faulted.

"What do I get?"

"I'll share a tent with you for the next two stops." I said with a smirk on her face.

"Deal!" the young man agreed with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed as I felt the wind pick up, I pulled my scarf up closer to my eyes and put my protective goggles on. I looked ahead as Freddie raised his right arm and put up 3 fingers indicating that it was going to be a sand storm.

**4 hours later**

Freddie once more raised his hand in a stop motion, I gently pulled on Rains reign and checked my surroundings, thankfully the storm had stopped around and hour ago, but it didn't stop the fact that it made us and our horses much more tired. I looked ahead into the distance and frowned slightly, I saw greenery. It all fell into place in my head and I grinned as the sacred oasis we had been looking for was finally before us.

"Still up for the bet babe?" I heard from my left.

"I told you not to call me that, tosser." I said with a shake of my head.

"I'll take that as a yes and beware I sleep naked!" he stated with a grin that made me feel extremely repulsed.

"On three." I said as he nodded.

"One." He said as I adjusted myself on my saddle.

"Two." I stated as he shifted his goggles.

"Three!" we both yelled and set off toward the oasis. Behind us we could hear the distinct chuckle of Freddie and the sounds of men chanting their horses on, their own personal bets at stake.

I gently tapped my feet on the side of Rain feeling him move faster, I glanced over to cook who was only a head length in front of me. He kicked his feet sharply against his horse, I frowned as I heard it groan in response and slow down slightly.

"I hope you don't treat your women like your horses!" I yelled as Cooks' horse retreated and Rain picked up the pace. The oasis suddenly became much clearer and I couldn't help but grin as I smelt the fresh grass, I yelled in success as Rains' hoof hit the grass and felt him sigh with relief. Somewhere behind me Cook groaned.

**2 hours later**

I looked up at the Egyptian sky, every single star seemed to be dancing before me, the sky was extremely clear and I loved every second of it. After breaking even in a few games of poker with the guys, I retreated back to my rock outside of my tent. Shortly after Cook came over to me with a bottle of scotch; I took a sip and passed it back to him he handed me a parcel wrapped in a sheet and sauntered off before turning around and facing me, "Nice one blondie." He said before going to his tent and retiring for the evening. I got up and put the parcel in my tent before going over to Rain, I smiled as he faced me with a questioning look in his eye, my horse was pure black however his mark was pure white on his forehead which was in the shape of a star. I rubbed his head and took the saddle off of him, scratching behind his ears. I gave him one last pat before making sure he was secured before wondering off to my tent to see what I had won.

I zipped up my tent and looked down at the parcel before opening it; I placed the money in my duffel bag and took out the army knife. Unlike any I had seen before this was covered in both pure gold and silvers, I smiled and flicked out all the attachments before closing them once more. The puzzle piece is the thing that interested me the most, it looked like a key of some sort, perhaps an artefact from goodness knows when, I turned it around in my hand, trying hard to find some sort of opening for it but unfortunately found nothing. I sighed and placed it on my person; I had to get some form of sleep to be ready for tomorrow. I don't know what is out here but there is something.

**2 Days later**

The exploration in the oasis had not gone as well as planned, we originally had come here to try and find an old weapon chamber that we believed to be here in Egypt, and it was supposedly meant to hold around £250,000 worth of weapons which would sell for a lot back home. Some might call us explorers but most wouldn't, probably thieves or miscreants up to no good and stealing would probably be how were described but in theory we were just lost people, no purpose, looking for something to do. I followed in line with the group before coming into a clearing where it was awfully quiet, too quiet. I cocked my gun as our group filled in the empty space. Suddenly the air got colder and the sun dipped slightly taking away the brightness. A movement in the bushes to the right caught my eye and I pointed my gun at it, I was confused as men pointed their guns in the opposite way.

"What the hell is out there?" one of the guys whispered. Suddenly a piercing scream was let out and we all faced the left as one of our men was grabbed and dragged into the bushes, clawing at the soil and grass underneath him. Two of our men rushed toward him but it was too late, whatever it was had taken him, his screams where the only thing that we heard next, as the seconds passed they grew more weak and distant.

"Shoot!" Freddie yelled as we all pulled out our gun and began randomly shooting in the bushes, suddenly Joe a friend of mine was snatched under the bushes, I jumped forward and grabbed his hand, he squeezed on for dear life, I pulled back but the force was stronger.

"Please don't let me go!" he yelled as I pulled him tighter but it was too late, the force on the other ripped him from my grasp.

"No! Joe!" I yelled as two strong arms wrapped themselves around me I saw Freddie pulling me back from the bushes.

"Everybody get out of here!" I heard Freddie yell and everyone ran back toward our camp, I ran ahead and heard a scream, I kept my eyes forward not wanting to be slowed down, I grabbed my duffel bag and untied Rain before saddling up and riding in the direction we came, I looked behind me to see half of the people we left with following behind me, I don't know what was there but it wasn't natural. Not by a long shot.

**1 year later present time – Egypt, Cairo **

**General POV**

"I can't believe you found this Eff! Are you sure it's from here though it looks pretty crappy." A smaller girl said whilst following her companion into a bar.

"Yes, this is the place I got it." The brunette replied before pushing the doors open, she walked over to the bar and found the barkeep that was serving her and waved him over. "Do you remember the first time I came in here about 4 months ago?" the brunette asked as the barkeep nodded and kept his gaze on the stoic lady before him. "The blonde, where is she?" she asked, her red haired companion watched in awe of her partner, she was able to control whoever she set her mind on and it was scary, amazing but scary.

"The prison." The man replied before giving a swift nod and going into the back room.

"Prison?! You associated with someone who is now in prison?!" the young red head said with a furious look on her face.

The brunette had the decency to lower her eyes slightly "I didn't really associate with her per se..." the brunette said as they left the bar and went back out into the heat of Cairo toward the prison.

"Meaning what exactly?" the red asked with a curious look on her face.

"I may have picked her pocket..." Effy mumbled out as the red heads face darkened.

"Stealing? Really? Maybe you should join her in the cells!" Emily hissed before walking off toward the prison by herself, Effy following in tow.

After a lot of persuasion, the promise of some money and Effys' mysterious aura the two girls were allowed into the prison toward the person that they needed. Effy frowned as she watched the guards rough up the men that were in the cells and she pulled Emily toward her, "Maybe we should go I mean..." the brunette began before she was interrupted.

"No Eff we have to go we are close to find the oasis!" the young red head said with an eye roll, Effy frowned as they were lead to a cell, the walls were simply broken bricks and the ground was covered in dry mud and concrete. A metal door stood sadly at the back of the small room, it was tarnished and dented, and the two girls wondered what they had gotten themselves into when the door was opened to reveal a long haired blonde in roughed up and torn clothes. Hands shackled together, eyes squinted due to the piercing sunlight, the guards hit the back of her legs so she fell to the floor, she held onto the bars before her and looked up at the two visitors.

"Good day ladies, now how can I help you?" the young woman said with a sarcastic tone clear in her voice.


End file.
